An unexpected turn of events
by aggrivator
Summary: ... you have some amazing techniques Annie. first four chapters will be how Annie and Eren get together and then there will be the breach of Trost and then the betrayal and then a quest! I'm probably going to write two in one week, maybe just one. this takes place just after Annie beat Eren and Reiner. Italic-thoughts , I don't own SnK, belongs to Isayama sensei
1. I m going to be with you

...˝you have some amazing techniques Annie. You´ve defeated me and Reiner in combat. That´s amazing you know.˝

She quickly turned her head in another direction, so that Eren will not see her face blush a little. ˝if you like that technique so much, then maybe I can teach it to you˝ a small smile made it´s way to Annie´s face, but she quickly hid it with her bangs_, why the hell am I smiling and blushing all of a sudden...it doesn´t make sense_, is what she thought, but then she was interrupted by Eren.

˝no thanks I don´t want to die just yet˝.

She was a little bit surprised, she thought, that he would accept it and start training with her.

˝but you can go all out on me. C´mon Eren˝ _why am i begging him just to train with me_

˝okay, but only if you promise to take it easy on me˝

She just replied ˝fine˝ with a bored look on her face, but inside she was felling excitement.

It was the end of sparring and everybody went to change and get ready for supper. Only Annie stayed on the fields a little longer. _What was that...just now, I still do not quite understand what happend back there. Why did I blush when he just complimented my techniques? And why the hell did I practically beg him to spar with me, so that I will teach him._ _Reiner asked me to teach him but I said no...and now I do not understand why I asked Eren. Am I in love? No. I do not fall in love. Then what is it? Ah look at the time I´m going to be late for supper. _She ran quickly, because she knew that Sasha is going to eat her supper if she doesn´t come on time. In the cafeteria she sat alone on the opposite end were Eren was sitting. He was sitting with Jean, Connie, Thomas, Mina, Sasha and of course Mikasa and Armin. He had a lot of friends. Everyone was laughing there, even Mikasa. He suddenly stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Mikasa wanted to follow him, but he said, that he wanted some alone time, to think. The moment he stepped out everything and everyone went completely silent. Annie eyes started to open wide. _Is this the effect that Eren has?_ Suddenly she stood up and went after Eren. Even she didn´t know why. She was just so drawn to him. She found him near a river that she has never seen. It was beautiful. Even for Annie. It was beautiful. Then she saw Eren crying. He was holding something in his hand. The key his father gave him. _So that´s the reason, that he wanted some alone time_. _I had heard, that that is the key his father gave him before dissapearing._ ..._He looks so broken_...

She just wanted to go there and soothe him, but then she remembered her fathers words

˝Never trust anyone, make the whole world hate you˝

After a few minutes Eren got up and walked towards the boy´s cabin, quickly wiping his tears. She did the same, except she went to the girl´s cabin.

The next day in the cafeteria everyone asked him what was he thinking about, but he didn´t answer. Mikasa looked worried. Of course she was worried. SHE IS MIKASA AFTER ALL. After breakfast it was time for practice. Annie was already waiting for Eren to come. When he came to the fields he made a big smile and shouted ˝Oi Annie good morning˝ She just nodded with a bored look on her face. He thought to himself, _classic Annie_. Suddenly Annie launched herself into Eren and got him in a submission hold

˝lesson one: never get comfortable near your enemy.˝

˝Damn it Annie. You promised to go easy.˝ She started to pull his hand and almost broke it. ˝owowow Annie I give I give!˝

˝I don´t need you to give up I need you to learn˝

Eren almost beat Annie, but again she emerged victorious.

˝you have a long way to go Eren. If you can´t even beat a frail maiden like myself, then you can´t possibly think that you are going to kill a titan.˝

˝Fuck. Frail my ass. You even beat Reiner. Or did you forget . And he´s twice your size!˝

The bell started ringing because it was the end of sparring. This went on for a whole week until Eren finally topped Annie.

˝Well done Eren. You finally did it.˝ Eren´s eyes widened and a giant smile went all over his face ˝YES!˝ he shouted. He was so proud of himself, that he didn´t even notice when Annie flipped him over. ˝Whatthe...how did you do that!I thought that I won. Fuck. Damnit.˝

˝Don´t let this get to you Eren you did good˝ is all Annie said, before she walked away.

˝I´ll get you next time Annie!˝

Annie turned back to him and smiled. It was the first time Eren saw her smile, and he was a little shocked, that the Annie even knew how to smile. She saw his expression and quickly her smile faded and she started to walk away again.

_I haven´t smiled in a long time. What the hell Eren. What are you doing to me._

_I can´t seem to put you out of my head._

It was supper and Annie again sat alone at the opposite end of where Eren was sitting.

He was sitting with all of his friends. Now even Reiner and Bertholdt started sitting there, and she was all alone. Sometimes she wanted to be alone, but not always. Even if she look´s that way she doesn´t want to be alone. This was one of the times, when she didn´t want to be alone, because she was going through hard times. But every time she saw Eren smile it melted her heart and she forgot about her problems every time she saw him.

That´s why she was always watching. _God I´m like a stalker...what would he think, if he knew, that i am always watching and always listening to him. _

When his gaze met her´s she quickly looked away. Eren stood up and started walking to her. _Shit shit shit what should I do. Should I just stand up and go_...her heart started pumping heavily in her chest. Before she could decide he was already there.

˝Oi Annie you want to join us over there? We would gladly let you in.˝ A smile made its way onto Eren´s face, and she could hardly control herself from smiling too.

˝Why would I do that˝ she responded with a bored face, that took him by surprise, but not that much. ˝Well because every time I look at you, you are always watching us. So I thought, that maybe you wanted company ya know˝

_What? He knows that I have been watching them...watching him. I want to say yes so badly but... I mustn´t trust anybody. Right dad? _

˝No thank you. I would rather be alone, then near them...˝

˝Oh okay then.˝ His mood didn´t change at all, and Annie started to became confused when his smile grew even bigger.

˝Then just I will sit here. Okay? I´m not one of them right?˝

˝I´d like that very much˝ She started to smile, but then she remembered how Eren looked at her when she first smiled and she quickly stopped. But this time was different. He looked at her and said ˝Don´t worry Annie. Last time you took me by surprise, because I never saw you smile before. This time it´s different. And I would like to make you smile even more, if that´s possible.˝

She looked at him in confusion ˝Why would you want that?˝

˝because I think, that you look cute, when you smile˝ he started to grin

˝really?˝

˝yes Annie I think that a smile suit´s you more than your usual bored look˝

When he said that she started having a big blush, and then she decided. _Sorry dad, but I really like him, and I think, that he really likes me, so I will not make him my enemy. I will rather be his friend, and possibly one day even more than just a friend._ She started to laugh, not a fake laugh, but a laugh from the heart. When she looked over his shoulder she saw everyone staring at them and she whispered to Eren. ˝Everybody is looking at us. I don´t like that. Wanna go for a walk?˝

At first Eren looked at her and said to himself _I knew it you don´t want to be all alone. Don´t worry I´m going to be with you untill you get more friends, and I am going to help you get them. _˝Definitely. I don´t want you uncomfortable˝ They both stood up and went out. Just before they went outside they heard Reiner shout

˝That´s my boy Jaeger! I´m so proud of you˝

Then Bertholdt ˝Oh my god are you crying Reiner˝

˝yes Bertl these are tears of joy...today little Eren finally talked to another girl, that isn´t Mikasa. I´m so proud of you. Today you became a man!˝

˝I should go too, if maybe Eren needs me...˝ said Mikasa already in a running stance, when Reiner grabbed her hand and lifted her up and placed her on her chair

˝no, you are going to stay here and let Eren be with another friend, that´s a girl besides you˝

˝but what if..˝

˝No buts˝ said now a little infuriated Reiner.

Mikasa wanted to say something, but then she decided not to and just put her face into

Eren´s scarf.

˝Idiots...˝ is all Eren could say while he was still laughing. Strangely Annie found that funny too. He still couldn´t get used to her laugh, not because it was weird, but because it was beautiful. ˝Like I never talked to a girl other than Mikasa..˝

˝your mom doesn´t count Eren˝

˝Oi that was mean and totally uncalled for Annie˝ he said with a funny face

She let out a chuckle.

˝And for your information I talked to a lot of girl´s...˝

˝Let me gues you were quite the heartbreaker˝

˝Eh how did you know that?˝

She giggled ˝don´t know you just look like one to me˝

˝You should´ve seen me! Every day I would get a kiss from the prettiest girl in town˝

˝Ahh...so you got a kiss from Mikasa every day?˝

˝Are you kidding me...I said the prettiest˝

˝Hahahah now that´s mean˝

˝So where did you want to go Annie? ˝

˝Don´t know. Just away from those people. ˝

˝Ah I know! Come with me Annie˝

He started to run.

˝Eren! Wait for me! ˝

She started running after him. They ran and ran until he stopped at the river where she had seen him the previous day.

˝Here! This is the place. ˝

˝Wow. It´s beautiful˝

˝I know right. I come here every day after curfew... ˝

˝To think? ˝

˝Yes˝

˝Well? What do you think about? ˝

˝Oh that... ˝

˝You don´t have to tell me if you don´t want to. ˝

˝No, no it´s just...you would think that I´m a crybaby. ˝

He started walking to the nearest tree and sat down, with his back leaning on the tree. She sat next to him

˝Don´t worry it´s too late... I thought, that you are a crybaby since the day I first saw you. ˝

˝ Hahahah that´s mean Ann. Well if that´s it then I guess I could tell you. ˝

He put his hand inside his shirt and took out the neklace. He showed her the key.

˝ It´s this. ˝

˝This is the key your father gave you right? ˝

˝Hah...yeah. how did you know that? I only told Armin, Reiner and Bertholdt about it. ˝I think you just answered your question. ˝

˝Oh I see... I guess Reiner really has a big mouth. ˝ Eren started smiling.

˝So? What about this key? ˝

His smile slowly faded away.

˝Well...before father became MIA, he gave me this key and said:

Go to the basement! You´ll understand everything when you go there!

And that´s about everything I can remember. ˝

˝Ahhh...so you come here to think what you are going to find there? ˝˝

˝Yep˝

˝Eren... ˝

˝What? ˝

˝Thanks for sharing that with me...I guess I should tell you why I don´t have friends. Just because you had the guts to tell me this... ˝

˝Really? ˝

˝Yeah... It was back when I was 10 years old. My mom died. ˝

˝I´m sorry to hear that Annie˝

He took her hand in his. She blushed.

˝after that my father started to act like a military commander. He trained me and I learned all those techniques that impressed you. After a few months he left me alone, but before he did he came to me and apologized. He said, that I should make the whole world my enemy. And I listened to him. But I guess there´s just one person, I can´t make my enemy...It´s you Eren. ˝

A smile made it´s way onto Annie´s face.

˝ I´m glad, that you´re my friend Eren. ˝

˝ Wow Annie. I´m speechless. But there´s one thing I can definitely say...

I´ll never leave you.˝

˝ Do you swear? ˝

˝what you mean the f word? ˝

˝No dummy do you promise that you´ll never leave me˝

˝ I promise˝

A single tear fell from Annie´s eye. Eren saw it and wiped her tear with his thumb. He smiled.

˝Oh look at that I guess you´re a crybaby just like me ahahahah˝

˝Shut up Eren˝ she chuckled.

˝Eren... ˝

˝What?˝

˝I... ˝

The bells started ringing.

˝Oh shit it´s time for bed. We need to hurry if you don´t want to run laps tomorrow! ˝

She was slightly disappointed, because she couldn´t say what she wanted to.

Then Eren stopped and interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

˝hey Annie. ˝ He stopped running

˝what? ˝

˝...if you´re going to need anything don´t hesitate and come over to our cabin. Ok? ˝

He said with a smile.

˝Definitely...˝ was the last thing she could say, before they went separate ways. He to the boys cabin and she to the girls cabin.

When Eren came into the cabin everyone started looking at him. After a few moments of silence Reiner shouted:

˝that´s my boy Eren! How did it go? ˝

˝Eh? What are you talking about? ˝

˝don´t play dumb with me Eren...Did you kiss, or did you take it to the next level? ˝

˝ Whatthe? Why would you think that? We are just friends nothing else. ˝

Is how he replied to his giant friend. With a blush. Everyone saw it.

Silence stepped in. Eren stood in the same spot for about ten minutes until Armin

said ˝we´re playing cards. Want to join Eren? ˝

˝No thanks... I´m going to bed, I´m really tired˝

˝ yeah Armin he´s tired from smooching with Annie. Heh heh heh˝

˝Reiner you idiot I told you we´re friends. I´m going to sleep. ˝

˝I bet he is goig to dream about Annie tonight...you know what I am saying eh? ˝

The whole cabin started to laugh. Except for Eren. He was not amused.

_Idiots but he is kinda right I can´t get you out of my head. You look sad when you´re alone,_

_but don´t worry I promised that I will never leave you, and I intend to keep that promise._

Annie experienced the same thing, when she stepped into the girls cabin.

Mina and Hannah started questioning her what happened, but the only thing, that they heard from Annie was ˝We talked...that´s it...I´m going to bed˝

Before she left the room she could hear all the girls go ˝ahhhhhh so cute˝

_Idiots...they are everywhere. I wonder how will you act tomorrow when you see me..._

_I wonder how I´m going to act tomorrow... we´ll see how it works out._


	2. Thunder

6 in the trumpets started playing.

˝Shit it´s already morning...˝

˝Come on Annie get out of bed or you´ll miss breakfast˝

˝no Mina I don´t want to...not yet˝

˝oh well then I´ll just have tot tell Eren to go to the dinning hall by himself... ˝

˝WAIT! Eren´s here? ˝

˝yep he´s waiting for you outside, but I guess he was standing there for nothing˝

˝no no no tell him I´m going to be there in five minutes okay˝

˝okay˝ is the only thing Mina could say, because she was almost dying inside. She was trying not to laugh as she saw Annie jump out of her bed when she heard his name. It was hilarious. She didn´t even know what to wear. She accidentally put her trousers over her head.

_What´s going on...? why is my body not working like it´s supposed too?_

_I guess I´m just glad that he actually came to see me._

20 minutes passed, before she could put some clothes on.

˝Jesus Christ! you took your precious time˝

She was a little offended with what he said

˝well good morning to you to˝

˝look at the time we´re going to be late! I hope Sasha didn´t eat our food already˝

˝okay, okay I´m sorry...let´s race˝

˝let´s not˝

˝if you beat me I´ll give you my breakfast, but if I beat you, you give me yours. Deal?

˝Deal, we go on three,... ˝

˝GO! ˝

˝WHAT! That´s not fair Annie! ˝

He started sprinting after her

˝haha I win! I get to eat your food Eren˝

˝huf huf huf...you cheated...huf huf huf plus how come you´re not tired˝

˝I didn´t cheat I said GO loud enough and it´s called keeping yourself in shape...you should try it sometimes˝

˝Very funny wise ass...let´s go inside˝

˝Are you going to sit with Mikasa and Armin today? ˝

˝Nah there´s a lot of people there I bet they will not miss me that much...so I´m going to sit with you. Or is that a problem˝

˝I...I actually wanted to ask you if you´ll sit with me... ˝

Eren opened the door and just as they were about to enter Mikasa jumped at them. At Eren to be precise.

˝Eren! ˝

She grabbed his hand. Annie looked away a little jealous.

˝are you hurt? How are you felling?

˝why would I be hurt? And yeah ˝ he looked at Annie ˝I feel awesome˝

He smiled at Annie and she smiled back. Mikasa saw all that and she started to feel sick. She almost vomited, she quickly took Eren to where she was sitting.

˝Mikasa...wait! I´m not going to sit there today. I´m going to sit with Annie˝

˝fine, but I´m coming with you˝

˝No. We´re going to sit alone...now if you don´t mind˝

He slipped his hand away from Mikasa leaving her alone.

˝C´mon Annie we´re good to go˝

˝Oh no there´s only one plate of food left... ˝

˝It´s not a problem you won so you get it˝

˝Okay then we´ll split it˝

He laughed.

˝I´m glad I have a friend like you Annie˝

She blushed when she heard him say that.

They were starting to get closer and closer in the next couple of days.

But that didn´t affect their sparring. She was still ruthless when it came to fighting. And he liked that, because he wanted to learn all of her techniques.

˝You´re starting do get the hang of it˝ she couldn´t help herself. She was proud of him.

˝I know right . Now I´m starting to see how you move your body when I attack you and then I try to imitate your actions. ˝

The bell started ringing, signaling the end of practice.

Before Eren left Annie asked him

˝Are you going to eat supper today? ˝

˝Yeah...I´ll wait for you outside of your cabin. And this time try not to overdo yourself with the clothes kay?

See you later˝

˝okay asshole...see you˝

_Thanks Eren for being with me...I really like spending time with you_

˝So this time you decided to come out on time eh? ˝

˝Really funny Eren˝

They started walking towards the cafeteria.

˝Annie where do you come from? What village I mean? ˝

˝ you want to know that? ˝

˝Yeah I want to know more about you˝

˝heh...okay. We´ll to keep it simple enough for you to understand. I come from the same village as Reiner and Bertholdt. ˝

˝I have another question so I´m going to ignore that you just called me an idiot.

Why don´t you talk to either of them? I mean if you´re from the same village you should be friends right? ˝

˝I don´t like them. I mean we have mutual respect, but nothing more. I think that Reiner is an ass and Bertholdt is a shy giant-they´re weird. That´s why I don´t talk to them. ˝

˝Wow now that´s deep˝

She chuckled

˝Shut up...idiot˝

As they walked into the dinning hall and to their new usual spot Mikasa had to butt in again.

˝Eren why don´t you sit with us? We miss you˝

˝As much as Í´m flattered I would like to sit right here...alone with Annie. C´mon there´s like ten people sitting there...no way you could be bored. ˝

˝But... ˝

She was interrupted by the head instructor Keith Shadis as he barged in through the door.

˝everyone listen! There´s a storm coming here! You will all stay in your cabins until I say that you can come out! It´s predicted that this storm will go on for three days! A guard will come and give you food! Did I make myself clear? ˝

˝Sir yes Sir! ˝

He went out of the hall.

Eren was looking at the window ˝wow a storm eh? ˝ when he looked at Annie she was trembling. He quickly took her hand.

˝Oi Annie are you alright?...Annie?...Annie? What´s wrong? ˝

She was still trembling, but she started to speak, because Eren was soothing her. She felt so good when he touched her. It was a feeling she could not describe.

˝yeah I´m better now thanks….˝

˝what´s wrong? You can tell me. Maybe I can help you. ˝

˝I´m scared of storms. My mom died when there was a storm and my father left me on a stormy day. I really hate thunderstorms˝

˝Jesus….˝

He stood up and went to her side of the table and hugged her.

She hugged him back tightly. She was still trembling, yet she felt good.

On the other table Reiner whispered to everyone

˝look at the lovebirds…..I guess Eren finally made his move˝

Everyone laughed except for Mikasa.

Mikasa started to get red in the face because of her jealousy.

_I have to stop this before Eren gets hurt. I have to hurry I haven´t got much time left._

Eren and Annie were still hugging each other. After a while Eren let go.

˝ There. Feeling better? ˝

She didn´t want him to stop, she wanted to hug him again, but she behaved herself.

˝yeah. Thanks for that˝

After they ate their supper they went to their own cabin.

It was a big thunderstorm. Annie was scared. She couldn´t sleep.

To try and get her mind of of it she started thinking how warm was Eren´s body when he hugged her. She could still smell him on her clothes. It was a nice smell.

She couldn´t get him out of her thoughts. And it helped her a lot. She could stop thinking about the storm raging outside. Suddenly there was a large crack outside and she started to panic. _Shit shit shit why now when I almost fell asleep?_

˝What should I do, what should I do? ˝

She remembered the words Eren said to her the other day

˝If you need anything, don´t hesitate to come to our cabin okay? ˝

_Ah I know! Maybe I can go there now. I hope he isn´t going to be mad when I wake him up._

She stepped silently out of her bed, trying not to wake anyone. There was another crack.

She started to run out of her cabin and towards the boy´s cabin.

_Shit! Which one was his? Fuck! I guess I´ll have to go to every one to check._

She went to the first one and knocked on the door. Not knowing, that that was the cabin where Eren was already sleeping.

Knock knock.

He was still asleep

She knocked a little louder than the first time

Knock knock

˝huh? Whatthe….who´s there? ˝

Knock knock

˝Shit…oi Reiner. Reiner wake up˝ no use he was sleeping like a baby

Knock knock

˝shit. ˝

He almost had a heart attack.

Knock knock

He finally made his mind and went towards the door. He unlocked it slowly, to see who was knocking, when Annie threw herself into his arms and they both fell on the floor.

˝Fuck! You scared the shit out of me Ann. ˝

˝Sniff…sniff…I´m sorry˝

˝…..why are you crying? ˝

He held her tightly.

She whispered ˝I told you didn´t I? I´m afraid of thunder˝

˝Oh that…..well don´t worry I´m right here˝

He smiled, and she stopped crying.

˝Can I? ˝

˝What? ˝

˝Can I sleep here tonight? ˝

˝yeah. No problem. ˝

They went silently towards Eren´s bed. He was sleeping on the bottom of a bunk bed, and Armin was on top, already sleeping. Reiner and Bertholdt were sleeping on the other side of the room. They were sleeping on two beds, that were put together. Betholdt was hugging Reiner. Eren showed Annie with his index finger where he was sleeping. He brought a chair with him and put it next to the bed, while Annie went on the bed. She laid down, and he sat on the chair and watched her.

˝aren´t you going to sleep Eren? ˝

˝Nah….it´s okay. I´ll keep watch over here˝

She sighed and moved to the edge of the bed.

˝Come on….do I really have to make it that clear to you what I want? ˝

He smiled

˝But what about the others? Don´t you care what kind of rumors will start if anybody sees us together in one bed˝

˝I only care what you think. I don´t care about the others˝

She blushed, and he smiled at her.

˝that´s all I needed to heard. ˝

He climbed onto the bed and laid on his back.

˝Eren….can I˝

˝yeah sure˝

She hugged him and she put her face on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. He was totally relaxed. She pulled her whole body close to him, so that she could feel him.

˝thanks a lot Eren˝

He was already asleep.

She chuckled. ˝ Well I guess you have to be tired from the beating I gave you. I really am glad to have you….˝

She slowly went to the land of sleep.

Morning. The storm was still raging on. Two more days until it ends.

Knock knock knock

˝Open up! I brought you food! ˝

Reiner was the first one who woke up and went towards the door to get the food.

˝thanks. See you tomorrow. ˝

Was all Reiner could say, before the one who brought them food left.

He looked around the room, with his gaze stopping on Eren and Annie, who were snuggling on Eren´s bed. Annie was smiling subconsciously. He dropped the food.

˝Bert, Armin˝ he whispered

˝you have to see this˝

They quickly looked towards Eren´s bed.

˝look at them…I knew that they were a couple. ˝

˝they look cute together˝ said Armin.

˝we should wake them up˝

˝ No…..c´mon Reiner can´t you see how happy they are˝

˝too late˝

He threw a chair on the floor

˝Ahhhhh! What the hell was that?!˝

˝sorry Eren it fell from my hands. By the way you two look really cute together˝

˝shut up Reiner. Annie…wake up˝

˝Not yet Eren˝ She said half asleep ˝I want to cuddle with you a little longer˝

She pulled him closer to her, forcing him to lay back down. His face painted vermillion when she said that.

˝okay a little longer˝ she hugged her back.

˝I knew, that they were going out! ˝

˝if you say another word I swear I´ll break your face….I´m tired so shut up Reiner˝

˝yes sir! ˝

The storm was still raging outside. Eren and Annie were laying in his bed for at least three more hours.

˝Hey you two! Get out of the bed already! ˝ shouted Reiner

˝He´s right Annie. We should get out already˝

˝No. not yet. ˝ She hugged him harder, not wanting to let go.

˝come on Annie˝

˝No. we´ve got the whole day to ourselves. We can still cuddle a little longer….˝

He stood up and went out of the bed.

˝Noooo! Come back! Please Eren˝

He started walked towards the bed and he grabbed Annie. He pulled her out gently and with a smile on his face.

˝let´s eat! I´m starving! ˝

He started to walk towards the door, that lead to the living room, not letting go of her hand. Reiner, Bert and Armin were already there, eating. The room was full of dust, because it hasn´t been used in a long time. This room was only meant for emergencies like this one. It was very small.

˝morning˝ said Eren

˝Morning lovebirds˝

˝what did he bring for breakfast? ˝ said Eren, still holding Annie´s hand. He walked towards the table and sat down. Annie sat next to him.

˝stew….again. they only brought stew for the whole day. ˝

Annie and Eren took their plates and started eating. Annie finished the first.

˝I´m gonna go wash myself. Where are your towels Eren? ˝

˝In the top drawer next to my bed. ˝

˝thanks…..don´t anybody dare to peek when I´m in the shower. ˝

She put her plate away and left.

˝so Eren….How´s it going? ˝

˝okay….why do you want to know that Reiner? ˝

˝she´s already starting to borrow your stuff. It´s getting serious right? ˝

˝Of course she borrowed my towel, she didn´t bring hers, because she came over in the middle of the night. Idiot….Oh, and am I the only one wondering what we´re going to do the whole day!? ˝

˝we can play cards˝ Armin suggested

˝yeah we can do that˝ everyone agreed.

˝ok I´m just gonna go wash myself and then we can start…˝ said Eren, already on his way to the bedroom to take his towels.

When he stepped in, he saw Annie with only his towel hiding her womanly parts. He suddenly got red in the face and covered his eyes with his hands.

˝Shit! I´m so sorry! Please don´t hurt me! I´ll go out right away! ˝

He started walking towards the door, when Annie grabbed his hand.

˝Eren…..it´s okay˝

˝really? Or are you playing some kind of a sick mind game?˝

˝no dummy I don´t mind, if it´s you who sees me. I will not hurt you. ˝

˝okay then˝ he moved his hands off of his face, but his face was still red.

˝I´ll wait foe you until you finish showering…okay Eren? ˝

˝Yeah…sure˝ he went towards the shower cabin, not to clean himself, but to cool of. His face still didn´t change back to normal. When he finished Annie was already dressed. He was a little disappointed , but glad , that his face finally changed colors back to normal.

˝Eren everyone is already waiting for you in the living room˝

˝Oh yeah! I totally forgot˝

He started to change, forgetting, that Annie was still in the room. She didn´t say anything. She was just watching and blushing heavily.

˝there! Let´s go Annie I´m done. ˝

They left the bedroom and went inside the living room.

˝ahh you finally made it˝ said Reiner, sitting on the floor with Armin and Bertholdt.

˝are you going to play too Annie? ˝

˝ no…I´m just going to watch Eren. ˝

Eren joined his friends on the floor and sat down. Annie sat behind Eren and hugged him, with her body on his back and her hands on his chest. He didn´t mind.

Reiner almost laughed, but then he remembered, that Annie was going to break his face if he does.

And so they played cards for the rest of the day. And Annie was hugging him tightly.

˝yeeeaaaahhh! I won! ˝

˝you were just lucky Eren….˝

˝Oh was there a little jealousy in your voice? I expected you to be the least jealous Reiner. You ended in second place. I would expect Armin to be jealous, because he was last, but not you˝ Eren put on a stupid face and started to jump around Reiner shouting ˝haha you were second! ˝

Reiner was already irritated, because he didn´t win, and what Eren was doing and how everyone started laughing at him, so he reached his boiling point.

˝shut up! ˝ he punched Eren on the shoulder and sent him flying across the room.

˝Ouch!...what the hell was that for Reiner!? I was just joking around˝

˝well you deserv….˝

Reiner went flying towards the other end of the room. When he looked back he saw Annie slowly and with fury in her eyes closing the gap between them. He almost pissed himself.

She was about to punch him in the face when Eren caught her hand.

˝ahhhhhhh….thank god˝ Reiner felt relieved.

˝It´s okay Annie…..I kinda deserved it˝

She looked at Reiner angrily, as she walked away with Eren.

_It´s just like Mikasa no.2, except, she a lot prettier than the original. I like this one better._

˝well this was awesome you guys, but I think I´m gonna go to bed now˝

˝ahhhh c´mon Eren don´t go yet˝

˝I´m going to bed too˝ said Annie, as she walked towards the bedroom with Eren.

˝Well there´s still the three of us. ˝

˝We´re going to bed too Reiner. ˝

˝Not you guys too!? ˝

˝Yeah…sorry˝

They all went to the bedroom, except for Reiner, he was sulking in the living room.

Eren put his daily clothes off, and put on the upper half of his pajamas on. Annie too undressed herself, only a T-shirt(and her pants) on.

She jumped into his bed, waiting patiently for Eren with a smile on her face to come. It was like how a dog is waiting his master. When he finally got dressed she uncovered the bed´s blanket, inviting him in. He smiled. He got on the bed and laid down on his back. Just like the night before she pulled her body next to his, so that she could feel his warmth. She again put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He started to comb her hair with his hand. She liked what he was doing, so after a few minutes, when he stopped she said

˝no…..Eren…please continue˝

He couldn´t stop himself from laughing.

˝Okay, if you really want to˝

He started combing her hair again. His hand started to move towards her waist. He started caressing her waist. She let out a soft giggle of pleasure.

This time she was the one, who went to sleep. When he felt, that her heartbeat became even, he stopped caressing her and kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep too.


	3. Fights and kisses

˝Hey! You need to see this! ˝ Reiner shouted.

Everyone jumped out of bed, except for Annie

˝Annie. Wake up˝

˝Not yet Eren... ˝

˝Come on. You need to see this˝

˝If I´m not going to be happy with what I´m going to see, someone will get hurt. ˝

˝you will be! ˝ a grin started to appear on his face. He took Annie´s hand and helped her out of bed. When they came to the front door she asked

˝What was so important, that you left the bed so early? ˝

He opened the door to the outside of the cabin. The sun started to shine on their faces.

˝the storm ended one day earlier than expected. ˝

˝...˝

˝now you´re not stuck here with us anymore. You can go back to your cabin! ˝

˝great... ˝

_Now of all times it has to end earlier. Now I don´t have an excuse to sleep with Eren._

He looked at her and saw disappointment in her eyes.

˝you know... ˝

He put his arm on the back of his head, rubbing his hair, and looked away, so she couldn´t see his blush.

˝you can still come here to sleep with me...if you want... ˝

˝Really? You mean that? ˝ she said with excitement in her voice.

He scratched his cheek with his index finger in embarrassment

˝yeah...I kinda liked it... ˝

She jumped at him, hugged him and laughed.

˝I would love that. I´m gonna sneak to you every night. ˝

He hugged her back.

Annie had to get going, to her cabin, to get fresh clothes. When she was nearly out of his sight he shouted.

˝I´ll come by when it´s lunch time!˝

˝yeah see you then! ˝

When she came to her cabin, Mikasa was waiting for her outside.

˝where were you Annie˝

˝mind your own business... ˝

Annie wanted to go inside, but Mikasa grabbed her arm.

˝answer me! Were you with Eren the past two days? ˝

˝Yeah I was! And what do you care!? ˝

˝where did you sleep˝

She saw how irritated Mikasa was starting to get. And she liked it.

So she decided to see where this conversation will go.

˝Oh yeah that, I slept in his bed, with him. You should have seen him. Even though he´s so strong, he´s very gentle in bed. ˝

Mikasa was getting furious.

˝meet me after lunch in the woods. ˝

˝fine...I´m gonna enjoy it. ˝

_I have to do this. For Eren. I have to beat Annie._

Mikasa walked to the cafeteria.

Annie was already waiting for Eren outside of her cabin.

˝Annie! Let´s go! ˝

They left towards the cafeteria. She was distracted the whole time she was in the cafeteria.

She was always eyeing Mikasa. Of course after a while Eren noticed that.

˝please don´t do anything stupid. ˝

˝...˝

Mikasa finished eating her food, looked at Annie and left the dinning hall.

˝Eren...I have to go. I´ll see you tonight. ˝

She stood up and went after Mikasa. Eren sat there and saw all that.

˝Ahhhhhh... ˝ he let out a sigh of disappointment.

˝...damnit. ˝

He went after Annie, hiding, so she couldn´t see him. When they reached their destination he saw Mikasa was already waiting there.

˝did anyone follow you? ˝

˝no˝

_I knew, that they are going to fight. Wow. It´s like a fight from my dreams. Ok. I will not stop it until it get´s ugly._

Eren climbed on a nearby tree, hiding in the leaves.

˝let´s end this once and for all Annie! ˝

Annie didn´t say a word. She just went into her usual fighting stance, with her hands above her head.

Mikasa launched herself into Annie, but she swiftly dodged it. Mikasa was getting angrier and angrier. She launched herself into Annie once more, but this time Annie grabbed her by the neck, choking her.

_Shit! I´m gonna lose if it continues like this! I have to calm myself._

Mikasa looked at Annie, and saw an opening. She kicked Annie´s thigh muscle.

Annie quickly let go of Mikasa and stumbled backwards, holding herself, by her now injured leg. Mikasa calmed herself, and started to think again.

Annie stood back up in her stance, but with her leg in a unusual position.

_Bingo! _ Mikasa launched herself towards Annie´s leg, with great precision.

Annie saw what Mikasa was doing, and she tried to dodge, but suddenly pain started to flow through her whole body. She couldn´t dodge because of her injured leg. Mikasa hit her with everything she´s got, and Annie went flying on her back.

Her leg was literally killing her.

She tried to get back up, but Mikasa was faster and she topped her.

Anne saw the fury in Mikasas eyes. Mikasa started punching her in the face, blood started to go everywhere. After a lot of punches Mikasa saw a rock and took it in her hand.

_I guess this is it for me Eren..._

Annie closed her eyes as Mikasas hand started to move.

Thump. She could hear a loud noise.

Her body suddenly felt heavy. She could feel blood flowing on her face.

_Wait. Why am I still conscious?_

She opened her eyes.

˝Ahhhhhhhh! ˝ she screamed in horror. Eren was lying on top of her, unconscious, with blood dripping from his head on her face. She looked at Mikasa.

˝help him! Idiot! ˝

Mikasa couldn´t move. She was still in shock.

_I...I can´t believe, that I was the one who did this. To hurt Eren. Me! Me of all people._

She screamed.

˝Idiot! Now´s not the time for this! Hurry up and get help, before he loses more blood! ˝

Mikasa nodded and ran towards Shadis cabin.

Annie pushed Eren off of her gently.

˝everything is gonna be ok˝

She tried calming herself down. She ripped off a part of her clothes, and wrapped it around Eren´s head, stopping the bleeding for now.

˝wait...something´s wrong... ˝

She moved her head towards his chest, trying to hear his heartbeat. She couldn´t hear anything.

˝Shit! ˝

She started to hit his chest, trying to start his heart back. After a few punches she did it. He started to breathe again.

˝thank god... ˝tears started to fall from her eyes.

She heard footsteps running towards her location. She couldn´t keep her eyes open anymore...she was just too tired, so she just fell asleep.

She woke up in a hospital bed, with bandages over her leg and face.

She saw Mikasa in the room too, sitting by Eren´s bed, holding his hand, crying and repeating in a whisper.

˝I´m so sorry Eren˝

˝GOOD MORNING! ˝

Reiner, Bert, Armin, Connie, Sasha and even Jean came to see how Eren and Annie were doing. Mikasa quickly wiped her tears away.

˝god damnit Reiner my head hurts like crazy and then you just have to barge in and shout˝

˝ohhhh too bad Godzilla is already awake... ˝

˝you´re lucky that I can´t stand properly yet...˝

˝anyways... ˝ Armin interrupted before it could get ugly ˝how´s Eren doing? ˝

Mikasa didn´t say anything.

˝I see...It´s already been five days. ˝ said Armin

˝WHAT?! I´ve been asleep for five days?! ˝

˝yes, you both were...we´ll you woke up now, but Eren´s still asleep. Oh yeah! We brought you something. Connie walked towards the shelf, which was separating Annie´s and Eren´s bed.

˝This is for you, and Eren when he wakes up, so don´t eat all of it before he wakes up. It was hard getting all those sweets˝

˝wow...thanks you guys. ˝

Soon everyone except Mikasa left.

˝Annie... ˝

˝what˝

˝this is my fault right... ˝

˝don´t worry about Eren. He´s going to be alright˝

Mikasa started to weep again.

_Ahhhh great now I´ll have to listen to this...hurry up and wake up Eren will ya!_

Before Annie even realized it she was asleep.

She was dreaming about Eren.

He was standing in front of her full of blood, with a psychopath smile on his face.

˝Eren? ˝

He didn´t respond.

Suddenly a horde of titans started to approach him. He was still laughing.

Three titans grabbed him and started to pull.

Annie gasped in horror as he was getting torn apart and eaten. She started to run towards him. She couldn´t reach him. Even if she ran as fast as she could, they would still get further away.

She screamed.

˝...˝

Not a single sound came out of her mouth

_What? What is this? Did I lose my voice?_

She looked up and saw Eren´s limbless body get eaten by a green eyed 15meter class titan, who oddly resembled a goblin. She could still se Eren´s psycho smile.

˝Nooooo don´t go! ˝ she could finally speak again

˝Er... ˝

˝Annie! Wake up! ˝

She jumped up and saw everyone who was here yesterday came by again today.

˝were you having a nightmare Annie˝ Armin asked curiously.

˝no...why would you think that? ˝

˝we´ll you were kicking the bed, gasping for air˝

˝no I didn´t have a nightmare Armin. ˝

˝well anyway you must be wondering what we´re doing here˝

˝yeah˝

˝the doctor called us...said it was urgent. ˝

˝ahhhhhh nice everyone is already here. ˝ said the doctor, who just came in the room.

˝first the good news. Annie Leonhardt. You can leave the hospital, but you mustn´t do any training for about a week. Now for the bad news... ˝

He stopped for a moment.

˝I have called you all here, because you´re Eren Jaegers friends, and you should all now this. ˝

Everybody looked at him dead serious.

˝Eren may never again be able to wake up... ˝

Nobody said anything. They were all shocked. They didn´t even know what to say.

˝Wait what? Did I hear this correctly. He may never again be able to wake up? What kind of bullshit is this! Can´t you do anything at all. You´re the fucking doctor! You must know some way to wake him up. ˝

˝calm down Annie... ˝ Armin tried to soothe her.

˝stop Armin! Not now... ˝

˝no. ˝

everyone looked at the doctor

˝there is nothing we can do. His external injuries have healed with remarkable speed, but we don´t know the extent of the damage done to his brain. If he will or will not wake up is entirely up to him. And even if he does wake up he might never be the same. So be prepared for the worst. ˝

When the doctor left nobody said a word, frowns everywhere.

˝can all of you please leave. I want to be alone with Eren for a while... ˝

˝yeah no problem Annie˝

When almost all of them left Armin came to Annie.

˝my grandfather said, that when someone is in a coma you can help him wake up with just talking to him. He said, that the one in coma will always follow the voice of his loved one. ˝

And then he too left, leaving them alone.

Annie went to his bed and lied down besides him. After a few moments she started to talk to him.

˝you know Eren. You really have some good friends. They all came to see you. ˝

...

˝They brought us a basket of sweets. They said, that it was really hard getting them. ˝

...

She started tearing up.

˝it´s really hard to start a conversation, if you don´t answer idiot. ˝

She giggled, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

She hugged him tightly

˝so please wake up soon˝

She fell asleep.

Annie was always there. She would come to Eren every day and follow Armin´s advice. She came just to talk to him. She talked about what she did during the day, and how the others go along. Day´s, weeks have passed, with no efficiency. She was starting to get desperate. With every day she grew sadder and sadder. She usually left his window open and at night she would sneak in, and slept with him, and before going to sleep she would say ˝please wake up soon˝, with Eren lying motionless next to her. But this night was different. At midnight she sneaked in the hospital and lied down. She felt how his hand started to twitch. She immediately grabbed his hands and entwined her fingers with his.

˝Eren... ˝

As soon as she said that the twitching stopped.

˝damnit! ˝

She fell asleep.

Morning. She woke up earlier than usual. She was already on her way out, but then a sudden thirst went through her body.

_I want to give you a good luck kiss._

She went to back to his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Eren opened his eyes in the middle of her kiss. He didn´t say anything. When she moved her head away, he quickly shut his eyes. She didn´t see him wake up. Annie stood there and watched him. Nothing. She moved her head towards his lips. She wanted a real kiss. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and just as she was about to kiss him...

˝Annie! ˝

Armin shouted.

˝what. ˝

She was kinda annoyed, and wanted to punch Armin in the face for interrupting her.

˝The 3DMG training starts in five minutes, so you should hurry if you don´t want to run until you drop. ˝

˝huh˝ she sighed

She went towards the door. She was already around the corner.

˝Annie... ˝

Her eyes widened with excitement and ran back towards Eren, leaving Armin confused.

˝yes?... ˝

She got a bored look on her face again, as she saw that Eren´s still lying there, in the same position as a moment ago.

˝what´s wrong? ˝ Armin asked.

˝nothing. I must´ve imagined it. ˝

_That was definitely Eren´s voice_

And so they left.

Annie came back again in the middle of the night. She went towards his bed and laid herself down. She wanted to hug Eren.

˝what is this?! ˝

She shouted in panic.

Eren was not in his bed.

˝shit shit shit! This is bad! ˝

She jumped up and wanted to leave the room, to tell everyone, that Eren vanished.

˝Jesus. Will you calm down. ˝

She froze.

She looked at the corner of the room and saw Eren standing there.

Her eyes started tearing up.

˝asshole... ˝

˝oi Annie! This time I want a real kiss. ˝

˝what? ˝

She was taken aback by his words.

He started walking closer and closer, closing the gap between them.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. She could´t move. He slowly raised her chin with his index finger and his thumb. Their gazes finally met. She couldn´t move away her eyes from his. He slowly moved closer, and finally kissed her on her lips. she could feel his tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth. She gladly opened, and started to move her tongue in the rhythm of his. Annie closed her eyes and blushed heavily. They stayed like that for quite some time, until Eren finally moved his mouth away. They were both panting heavily. He of exsausement, she of the intensity of his kiss.

˝this was my first kiss... ˝

˝did you like it? ˝

˝no. ˝

He started to move away. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her.

˝I loved it. And I´m glad that you were to one to give it to me. ˝

˝God damnit Annie. Don´t scare me like that. ˝

She didn´t say a word. She jumped on to him, tucked her legs behind his back and started to kiss him. She could feel how her and his heartbeat increased every second, that they were kissing.

She pushed Eren on the bed.

˝so I guess you missed me a lot. ˝

˝Idiot...of course I missed you. ˝

She jumped on top pf him, bent her head down to his and continued kissing him. Eventually he parted his lips from hers, leaving her, craving for more.

˝Annie...will you be my girlfriend? ˝

She blushed

˝of course dummy˝

He laughed and kissed her gently, first on the forehead, then on her cheeks and finally on her lips. eren started to undress Annie.

˝wait Eren... ˝ she said during the kiss, their lips not breaking away. ˝I´m not ready yet. ˝

˝okay. It´s not a problem really. I´ll wait until you´re ready. ˝

˝but for how long? ˝

˝for you forever˝

They continued kissing most of the night, barely getting any sleep. But they were happy.


	4. Birthday boy

˝Annie! I knew I´d find... ˝ Armin barged in.

˝Shhhhhh! You´ll wake her. ˝

Annie was sleeping on Eren´s chest, with him, caressing her hair.

˝E...Eren? ˝

˝you look like you just saw a ghost buddy. ˝

Armin ran towards his best friend and hugged his head.

˝you finally woke up. ˝

˝yeah. And it´s all Annie´s fault. ˝

˝what do you mean?˝

˝I heard her voice even in comatose state. She came here every day. So just cut her some slack. I´ll take the blame if Shadis will want to punish someone.

Armin let go.

˝ok. ˝ he said with a smile on his face. ˝I´m going to tell everyone that you finally woke up. ˝

He ran out, shutting the door loudly on his way out and waking Annie.

She sat up.

˝W...what´s going on? ˝ she said still half asleep. ˝

˝that idiot˝ Eren whispered.

He pulled her back into his arms, laid her head back on his chest, and started caressing her hair again.

˝don´t worry. It was nothing. I just made sure, that you weren´t going to get in trouble. ˝

She hugged him tightly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

˝thanks˝

And so she laid there, with him caressing his hair for a long time until.

˝EREN! ˝

Mikasa broke the door and jumped on Eren, separating Annie and him. Annie got angry at first, but then she saw Mikasas tears. Mikasa hugged him, and he returned the hug. Annie got jealous.

˝I´m so sorry. I didn´t want this to happen. ˝

Eren cleaned away her tears and kissed her on her forehead. This was almost Annie´s boiling point, and wanted to kick Mikasa out.

˝Don´t worry. It´s okay. I´m not mad at you˝

Tears started to fall from her eyes again. She hid her face into his chest.

˝thank you Eren. ˝

He saw Annie getting mad and he looked at her softly, reassuring her, that this is only brotherly love, which calmed her down.

˝Mikasa would you please leave us alone for now. I promise, that we´ll talk later. ˝

˝okay. ˝

She looked at Annie and back to Eren. She kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye. Right now Annie thought she was going to explode.

˝Annie...come here. ˝

˝I... ˝

He interrupted her with a laugh.

˝I didn´t know, that you would get jealous of Mikasa. ˝

She looked at him, ready to punch him in the face

˝she´s only my sister...I only have eyes for you. ˝

Her heart melted as he said those words, and she forgot about Mikasa completly. She went back to bed and kissed Eren on the cheek, on the same place Mikasa did.

˝There. All clean. ˝ she giggled.

She laid back down and listened to his heartbeat. He started kissing her again. First on the cheek, and then...

˝Eren Jaeger! ˝

The doctor came in and saw the two lovers in the same bed.

˝Ehr ...I...um˝

Annie quickly jumped out of the bed.

˝Ah... ˝the doctor coughed.

˝would you please leave us alone for a while, I have to do one last examination˝

Annie nodded and gave Eren a kiss.

˝he will probably out of the hospital tomorrow. ˝

˝see you then Annie. ˝

It was already night when Annie came out of the hospital.

_Wow I guess I was there a long time. It´s already dinnertime._

She went towards the cafeteria. When she went inside the dinning hall she overheard Mikasa talking.

˝Tomorrow is Eren´s birthday. ˝

Connie, Sasha, Bert, Reiner, Armin except for Jean were listening closly.

˝we have to make something special. ˝

_Tomorrow is Eren´s birthday eh? I have to give him something._

She quickly ate her dinner and went outside.

Next morning.

˝you´re free to go Jaeger. ˝

˝thanks. ˝

He walked out of the hospital.

Someone grabbed his hand and dragged him around the corner, with his back turned towards the captor.

˝what the...whatthe hell Mikasa! ˝

˝how...how did you know it was me? ˝

˝I could recognize you anywhere. ˝

˝come with me. ˝

She let go of him and he followed her through the alley.

Suddenly she stopped, turned around to face him and bent her head down, holding something in her hands.

˝happy birthday! ˝

He took it out of her hands. It was a picture of their family before the invasion.

She jumped at him and hugged him.

˝thanks Mikasa...this means a lot˝

He hugged her back. They stood there in the middle of the alley, hugging for quite some time.

˝come Eren. ˝

She grabbed his hand and started to pull him inside the cabin.

˝surprise! ˝ everyone yelled when Mikasa and Eren came in.

Everyone was there. Thomas, Mina, Connie, Sasha, Bert, Reiner, Armin, Marco and even Jean, Krista and Ymir. Except for Annie. He couldn´t see her any where, but he didn´t fell too sad. _She probably had plans already_.

They were all wearing birthday hats.

˝thanks guys. ˝

˝we have cake Eren! ˝ Reiner shouted.

˝what how did you guys get all of this? ˝

˝hard, but it doesn´t matter. ˝

They had fun till night fell. Everyone said their goodbyes and wished Eren a happy birthday again, leaving only Mikasa by his side.

˝I have another present for you Eren. ˝

˝what? You already did more than enough Mikasa. ˝

˝please take it. ˝

She gave him another picture.

It was him and her, the day before he met Annie. They were both happy to take this picture, even though the titans killed their mother, and their father went missing.

˝Mikasa... I´m speechless. ˝

She took his hand in hers.

˝Look! I also have the same one. I made a copy for myself. ˝

She made a soft smile. It was a long time, since Eren last saw her smile like that, and he immediately hugged her.

˝Mikasa. We´ll always be together. You, me, Annie and Armin. The four of us. ˝

She was glad and started to cry again.

_He´ll always be with me. even though he loves Annie. He´ll always be with me. I mustn´t forget. This world is beautiful. _

˝thank you Eren. ˝

He took her hand in his and walked her to her cabin.

˝see you tomorrow Mikasa. ˝

˝yeah! See you tomorrow. ˝

Eren went back to his cabin, to get some sleep.

Midnight. Someone was poking him on the cheek and calling his name.

˝Eren...Eren...wake up...Eren˝

He was barely able to sit up.

˝what kind of an idiot would come to wake me up in the middle of the night?! ˝

He rubbed his eyes, to see better.

Annie was standing next to him.

˝A...Annie? ˝

His eyes widened.

˝come with me˝

He stood up and followed Annie. She led him to the river, where they had their first real conversation. There were lit candlesticks everywhere.

Annie pushed Eren on the ground.

˝this is my present. Happy birthday Eren. ˝

She started unzipping her white hoddie, revealing the top part of her body. He reached towards her and unbuttoned her bra, to see her breasts. He started kneading her breasts, and got a moan of pleasure from Annie. She continued unbuttoning her pants, while he started licking and biting her breasts. She couldn´t hold on her self. She tore off his shirt unveiling his muscular body. He stopped kneading her breasts and unzipped his pants. He had a large erection. He got a giggle from Annie. He pushed her off of him, so that he could be on top. He slid her panties off, making her completely naked. He put his manhood in her woman part, getting a loud moan. He slowly started to move his waste backwards and forwards, while kissing Annie. He started licking her neck. She giggled. _Ahh so there it is._ He continued licking her neck on the same spot, getting giggles in return.

˝Eren...you can go faster. ˝ she said while panting heavily. She grabbed the hair on the back of his head, as he slowly went faster and deeper into her. He started licking her neck again, and kneading her breasts, just to make her moan in pleasure.

˝ahhhhh! ˝ she screamed.

˝there! right there! Go faster. ˝ he went faster. She soon got to her climax.

˝ahhhh! ˝ she shouted again.

˝I´m goning to cum Eren! ˝ he started looking at her eyes, kissing her on her lips.

˝ahhhhhhh! ˝ this time she only let out a moan. Her whole body started shivering, as her muscles went soft. Eren pulled out, and laid next to her, both of them panting heavily.

˝you´re amazing Eren... ˝

˝huf huf huf. Thanks you´re not bad yourself. ˝

They held hands as they both looked at the stars above them.

˝look! ˝ Eren shouted.

˝those two stars right there. That´s us. ˝ he pointed at the two stars the closest to each other.

She was still panting, so she could only chuckle at what he said.

After some silence she said.

˝I love you Eren. ˝

˝I love you too Annie. ˝

He kissed her gently on her lips, and they slowly started to dress up again. When they both had their clothes back on he walked her back to her cabin.

˝this was the best birthday ever. Thanks Annie. ˝

He kissed her and went back to his cabin.

Graduation. ˝tomorrow you will apply for your first assignments, and today marks the end and the disbanding of the 104th trainees squad! Over! ˝

˝SIR! ˝

˝Only the top 10 trainees whose names I will tell you are able to join the military police.

10. Krista Lenz

9. Sasha Blause

8. Connie Springer

7. Marco Bodt

6. Jean Kirschtein

5. Eren Jaeger

4. Annie Leonhardt

3. Reiner Braun

2. Bertholdt Hoover

1. Mikasa Ackerman

These are the top ten trainees that are able to join the military police! ˝

Next morning. Eren, Thomas, Mina, Sasha, Connie and Nack were just discussing why they´ll all go to the scouting corps, when suddenly lightning. The colossal titan appeared, breaching the wall, and letting titans swarm in. Eren was the only one, who attacked the colossal, but it disappeared, before he could make a fatal wound.

˝everybody who encountered the colossal titan need to get back to the base! ˝yelled the vanguard officer. They quickly used their 3DMG to get through the city and reach the base, where it would be decided who will be on which part of the city.

˝the drill´s the same as during training! You guys split up, to each team it´s passage, abide by the stationary troops instructions! Your tasks will be transmitting, supplying, supporting and keeping the place clean of titans! You will all be in the middle guard!

Eren was in the trainee squad 34, with Nack, Mylius, Thomas, Mina and Armin.

Annie was looking for him, to give him a good luck kiss, but she couldn´t find him.

˝Annie! Where are you going?! ˝

˝Reiner! Do you know where Eren is? ˝

˝yeah. Their team already departed. ˝

_Shit!_

* * *

_authors notes_

_this two chapters were uploaded sooner than expected and are shorter, because the next one will be long._

_reviews are allways welcome:)_


	5. Breach!

Jesus this one came out later than expected, but it's all because I am watching Mirai Nikki!(Future diary) It's awesome, I recommend you to watch it, and I'm also gonna write one about that(fic)

anywho this one is a remodeled attack on Trost, because it has to be in the story, cuz it will add to the quest.:))

enjoy

* * *

Eren was standing on a roof with his team, the 34 trainee team, looking at the battlefield.

_Annie...see you later._

˝Eren! Snap out of it you're going to see Annie later. ˝

˝Yeah you´re right. Say Armin don´t you think this is a great opportunity for us. Maybe when we'll go to the survey corps they will already promote us to a higher rank for killing titans and saving Trost. ˝

˝quit daydreaming Eren. You´re not the only one who wants to join the survey corps this year. You maybe beat us before, when the colossal appeared, but now it's our turn and this time is different. Now we're prepared. ˝

˝I'll hold you to that Mina. ˝

˝Look! ˝ Thomas yelled

˝the titans already made it here˝

˝what the hell are the vanguards doing? They used to be so full of themselves. ˝

˝lets have a competition! The one who kills more titans wins! ˝

˝alright! Lets go team 34! ˝ Eren shouted.

They started moving through the city towards the titans with great speed.

˝watch out˝ Armin screamed. ˝an Aberrant! ˝

Everyone quickly used their grapple hooks on their 3d maneuver gear to get to the nearest building.

Erens eyes widened. Thomas was caught in the Aberrants mouth.

˝Eren...help...me... ˝ the titan swallowed him.

˝you bastard! How dare you eat Thomas. ˝

˝Wait Eren! No lone wolfs! ˝

Eren quickly grappled his hooks to the tower where the Aberrant was.

˝What?! ˝ he looked down. ˝another fucking titan?! ˝

The titan jumped and bit off Erens leg. Eren fell down, head first into the nearest building, bleeding heavily out of his leg.

˝no...not Eren! ˝

Mina, Nac, Mylius quickly grappled towards Eren. Armin couldn´t move.

˝how can this be? We trained so hard just to get eaten? ˝

They all got caught. Mylius and Nac by an 8 meter class and Mina by a 4 meter class. They all got devoured.

_I can't move_

A bearded fifteen meter class titan picked up Armin and releasing him inside of its mouth.

A hand grabbed Armin before he got swalloved.

˝Eren! ˝ Armin screamed. Eren threw Armin out of the titans mouth.

˝Eren! ˝

˝Armin...you told me about the outside world. I want to see it with my own eyes. ˝

Eren reached towards Armin.

˝Eren! Hurry up! ˝

The titan closed his mouth, biting off Erens hand in the process and swallowing him.

˝Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! ˝ Armin let out a girlish scream.

...

...A...R...M...I...N

...ARMIN!...

˝Damnit! He´s not waking up! ˝

Somebody shook him hard by the shoulders. He opened his eyes.

˝Armin damnit! Wake up already we are in the middle of a war zone! ˝

˝C...Connie? ˝

˝Finally...where is your team? Eren would be quite useful in a situation like this. ˝

Armins memories came back in a flash.

˝Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ˝he screamed.

˝what the hell Armin! It was a simple question! ˝

˝stop Connie. You can see what has happened to him. ˝

˝...but Jean. We can't afford to be crying now or all of us will die. ˝

˝I know...but still. ˝

What was left of the middle fronts guards gathered at the buildings near Connie, Armin and Jean.

_As long as I have you Eren I have a place to return to. As long as I am by your side and loved by you I can do anything. _

˝Why is nobody climbing the walls? ˝

Mikasa looked at HQ.

˝I see...the titans have them surrounded. ˝

˝Jean! We can still fight. We must go to HQ to replenish our gas! ˝

˝and how do we do that? Those fucking cowards abandoned us, plus the base is probably full of two to three meter titans. ˝

A frown appeared on Connie's face.

˝So then we're finished... ˝

˝Annie! ˝ Mikasa landed on the building that Annie, Bert, Reiner and Marco were standing.

˝I have a general idea of what´s going on, and sorry for letting my personal matters interfere, but have you see Eren at all? ˝

˝No˝ she said with a bored expression on her face.

˝But Armin is there˝ Reiner pointed to Armin, all alone on the other side of the building.

Mikasa ran towards him.

˝Armin. Are you injured? ˝

He didn´t answer.

˝where´s Eren? We need his skills now. ˝

He looked at her, crying.

She backed away slowly, shocked.

_No...this can't be...no...Eren..._

Armin bent his head down and shouted

˝Thomas Wagner, Nac Teaz, Mylius Zermusky, Mina Carolina, EREN JAEGER!

All died valiantly in the line of duty, protecting the walls from titans! ˝

The crowd started talking in fear.

˝what! Even Jaeger was a casualty, and he was the fifth best student! ˝

˝what's going to happen to us if we attack the titans. ˝

˝we would all get eaten! ˝

Annie and Mikasa looked at Armin.

˝He...he sacrificed himself for me. He jumped into the mouth of a titan and pulled me out. ˝

Mikasa walked away

˝Annie will you be alright? ˝

˝Yeah... ˝

_Those idiots don't know what they're talking about. He's alive._

She nodded at Reiner.

Even though she knew, that Eren was alive she couldn´t help but to feel sick when Armin said that he was eaten.

˝good˝

˝Cowards! ˝ Mikasa shouted ˝you are all nothing but fucking cowards! Many of our comrades, friends, brothers, lovers... ˝she looked at Annie, and then back at the crowd of soldiers. ˝...died so we can live! Eren was one of those who sacrificed themselves! I´m not like you! I´m strong, stronger than anyone here, and I can´t forgive the titans for taking Eren away from me! I guess you all can forgive the titans for eating your friends! Cowards! ˝

Mikasa used her 3DMG and killed a titan, that was at least thirty meters away.

˝Do we leave comrades alone? ˝

˝NO! ˝ everybody shouted and went after Mikasa.

Mikasa killed another one.

˝No...she´s using too much gas. ˝

Just as Armin said that she fell to the ground, with a titan approaching her.

˝Ahhhh... ˝ she sighed. ˝what can I say. I lived a good life thanks to you Eren. Now that you are not here my life has no meaning. ˝

The titan was just about to reach her with its hand when a shock of electricity went all over her body, causing her to jump away from the titan.

˝what...I thought I had given up... ˝

FIGHT! IF YOU DON´T FIGHT YOU CAN´T WIN! SO FIGHT!

˝Eren...tears started falling from her eyes. ˝

Another titan approached her from behind, blocking her exit.

˝I´m so sorry Eren...I promise you I´ll win! If I die here I will not be able to remember you. ˝

*Bam* The titan went flying on its back.

˝what?! ˝

Aaaaarghh!

The goblin like titan started to stomp on the other titans week spot, loudly screaming.

When it had enough it looked over to Mikasa.

˝Shit! It´s my turn. ˝

She wanted to run away, but she stopped when she saw the goblin like titan put its hand on the ground, showing her to step on. She stepped on its hand cautiously.

He raised his hand slowly, not wanting her to get hurt.

˝what is it with this titan? ˝

He put her to the nearest building.

˝A titan helping a human?! ˝

The goblin looked to his right and saw a fifteen meter class coming towards them.

˝Mikasa! ˝ Connie and Armin landed next to Mikasa and the rogue.

˝The titan is too close! We have to get away! ˝

˝No wait! This titan just saved me! ˝

Armin and Connie looked at her in surprise.

The goblin type took a fighting stance similar to Eren´s and Annie's.

˝What the...it even knows basic fighting? ˝

Th fifteen attacked the rogue. With a swift movement of the rogues arm the other titans head went flying into the building twenty meters away. The rogue then stepped on its nape, destroying it and killing the titan.

Mikasa, Armin and Connie were shocked.

˝M...maybe we can use that titan... ˝ Armin suggested.

˝I agree with Armin Connie. ˝

˝but there is one problem...you´re out of gas Mikasa. ˝

˝I´ll ride on that titans shoulder˝

˝Are you out of your mind?! ˝

˝No Connie...it didn´t hurt me before so I doubt it will hurt or eat me now... ˝

˝Hah...It will not even be funny if we fail... ˝

˝Lets go! ˝

Mikasa jumped on the rogues shoulder. Her heartbeat raised. She didn´t know what the goblin will do.

*thump*

A mouth of another titan almost ate her whole, if it were not for the rogue, who crushed the titans head with one blow. Mikasa felt how her legs were shivering and how weak they were at that moment. The rogue looked at her, with worry in his eyes.

_What is this?! It´s actually worried about me?!_

Mikasa pointed the direction of HQ, where the titans were swarming.

The rogue nodded and started running towards HQ, killing twenty fifteen meter class and ten five meter class titans along the way.

˝I can't believe it. We made it! ˝

˝it's not time to be happy just yet Jean we still hav... ˝

*bam*

Two titans destroyed a wall of HQ with their heads.

˝Shit! There's too many people crowded here! ˝

_I knew it was to good to be true. THIS is reality. And she is a bitch. _

He saw a giant fist punching the two titans off of the building.

˝what?! ˝

Aaaaaaaargh! The goblin let out a war cry, attracting the titans around the building.

Connie and Armin both used their 3DMG to get into the building quickly. Everybody there was both confused and scared at the same time.

˝It worked Armin! Hey everybody! That titan is on our side! ˝

˝what the hell are you talking about Connie?! ˝

The rogue gently put Mikasa inside the building.

˝it's on our side Jean˝ Mikasa said reassuringly.

Everybody started to cheer as they saw the rogue killing all the titans around the building.

˝it's our chance! We can finally get out of this hell! ˝

˝we need to kill all the titans inside the building first˝

...

˝yeah! Lets go! ˝ everybody started to use their now replenished 3DM gear and went towards the walls. Except for Mikasa. She went towards the nearest building to see where their savior was.

˝Mikasa! ˝

Armin and Jean saw her standing motionless on the roof of a half destroyed house. They quickly grappled themselves to her location, wanting to see at what she was looking at. Annie, Bert and Reiner followed.

˝What?! Cannibalism? ˝

The rogue was pinned down by two fifteen meter classes and two 8 meter classes, who were feeding on his flesh.

˝We should help it˝

˝what…..Reiner are you crazy?! We can finally get away! ˝

˝but don´t you thinkit would be a strong asset to our army? ˝

˝Have you gone mad ever since Eren died Ann…˝

Mikasa punched Jean in the face, and already prepared her next attack….

˝Look it's the aberrant that ate Thomas! ˝

Aaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!

The rogue started running towards the aberrant. The titans that had him pinned down ripped his arms off, trying to stop it, but it didn´t care. It used it´s mouth and bit into the nape of the aberrant. Nobody could move even Annie, Reiner and Bert were scared for their life.

Jean was still lying on the ground, with Mikasa on top of him. He blushed a little, but then he was brought back to reality by the rogue.

˝oh come on….it doesn´t need any help.˝

The goblin raised the aberrant and threw him at the two 15 meter classes and stomped the two smaller titans.

AAaaaaaargh! It roared in it´s massive victory, burning corpses everywhere, kill count-at least 65 dead titans.

The rogue collapsed and steam started to come out of it´s body.

˝It….it finally exhausted itself. ˝

Mikasa jumped off of the building, with tears in her eyes. After a while they heard her crying. When the steam finally faded they saw Mikasa hugging an unconscious Eren, crying in his chest.

˝What happened just now? ˝ asked Armin, while he hugged Eren and Mikasa. She didn´t respond, and he predicted that. He could feel her tight grip on Eren.

Jean was horrified as he saw the burning corpses.

˝So you mean to tell me that Eren did all of this? ˝

˝yeah˝ Annie could feel her stomach fluids starting to rise.

_This is the strength of a goblin type…Shit….._

˝Annie. How you doing? ˝

˝I´m going to visit him when he wakes up. ˝

˝I'll….I'll kill every single one of them! ˝

˝Waaah! ˝ he could hear screams around him.

Eren woke up, with Annie supporting him and a hell lot of soldiers aiming guns at them.

˝calm down! ˝ she howled at the soldier that screamed.

˝Annie? What´s going on?! ˝

˝Eren Jaeger! What are you! ˝

˝Annie what does he mean? ˝

She looked at him in surprise.

˝you can't remember what happened? ˝

˝What are you! A human or a titan! ˝

_Shit! I don´t quite understand the situation, but I have to watch out what I say, for Annie's sake!_

"A human!"

Annie's eyes widened.

…

…

"Anybody can say he's not the devil, so if you aren't please don't hate me for this…."

He raised his hand.

_Fuck! The cannon I knew it!_

Annie grabbed Eren and helped him run.

_No Annie…..let me go we'll not make it….please Annie.._

He bit his hand

*bum*

"What the hell was that! A cannon shot inside the walls?! "

"Eren" Mikasa quickly used her 3DM gear and went towards the noise.

"Waaah! Captain what should we do?! "

A half of a titan's skeleton appeared in front of the soldiers. Mikasa just barely saw the skeleton before his head fell on the ground and dust covered the area, making it unable to see.

"Annie! Are you okay? "

"Eren….." she sighed "I'm glad that you're ok"

"It's not time to celebrate just yet Annie. I've got at least 20 seconds. I'm going to transform into a titan aga….."

˝No, you can't! You are breathing heavily and blood is coming out of your nose! I'm guessing this transformation has some kind of effect on your body. Please don... ˝

˝Shit! It's already been 20 seconds! ˝

˝PREPARE YOUSEL... ˝

˝Stop. ˝

˝Commander Pixis?! ˝

˝Idiot... ˝

Eren and Annie both looked at commander Pixis.

˝you two. What are your names? ˝

˝I'm Annie, and he's Eren˝

Mikasa jumped infront of Pixis.

˝My speciality is cutting flesh. If you want to get Eren you'll have to go throu... ˝

˝Mikasa! Idiot! He just saved my and Annie's asses. Don't talk like that to him. ˝

Mikasa moved out of the way.

He reached out towards Eren. Eren took his hand and stood up, with Annie supporting him on one side, so he doesn't fall down.

˝Pleased to meet you. ˝ He smiled.

He didn't even know how to respond.

˝Will you please tell me your surname? ˝ Pixis continued.

˝J...Jaeger˝

˝Walk with me Eren Jaeger. You two can also come, for his moral support. ˝ only Pixis found that funny, Mikasa and Annie didn't let out a peep.

...(after a quick explanation what happened)...

˝I see...so you can turn into a titan. ˝

˝yes sir. ˝

˝Since soldier Jaeger can walk on his own now I want only him to come with me. ˝

The girls nodded and Eren and Pixis walked away.

˝Annie...what's going to happen to Eren now? ˝

˝probably nothing good... ˝

˝I see˝

˝Oi Eren! ˝ he waved to him.

˝Hannes-san! Concentrate on your mission! ˝

˝Ahh...idiot I only said hello, plus I'm more experienced˝

He laughed. ˝Compared to me you are n...c...commander Pixis?! ˝

˝alright. ˝ Dot Pixis took a deep breath. ˝LISTENNNNNN! ˝

Every soldier left standing looked at the commander.

˝we still have a chance to win! Next to me is standing Eren Jaeger˝

Eren walked closer to Pixis and put his right hand to his heart.

˝he is a result of a top secret experiment! He is what you can call a super weapon! A human, that can turn into a titan! We already formed a plan, you all shall draw the titans in the corner of the city, while he, transformer lift the rock and close the hole in the wall! You can desert, but remember! What will you tell your family? If we succeed their lives will not be in danger˝

Soldiers started cheering as Pixis and Eren walked away.

˝Alright. Now tell me. can you do it? ˝

˝I don't know, but I'll definitely give it a shot commander. ˝

˝that's what I like to hear! Three garrison soldiers will accompany you. Rico, Matabai, Ian! Come here. ˝

˝Sir!˝

˝Ian you'll be in charge. You can choose two more soldiers if you need them. ˝

˝Sir! Thank you sir! Soldier Jaeger come with us! ˝

˝yes. ˝

They walked towards Mikasa and Annie.

˝I choose you two to protect the super weapon while he is carying the rock, because you had high grades! ˝

˝He has a name. ˝

˝Annie now's not the time... ˝ Eren looked at her.

˝Th...thank you for choosing us to protect Eren. ˝

˝Ackerman you were the best in your class right?

˝yes˝

˝Okay noobs the mission starts now! ˝

They ran on the wall towards the rock.

Rico approached Eren.

˝Super weapon. Many people will die for you today. Many people will lose their husbands, fathers, sons. They will all die for y... ˝

˝That's not true. ˝ Annie looked at Eren.

˝Right now you should be kneeling in front of him you bitch. ˝ Rico looked at her, frightened a little bit.

˝Eren is our savior right now. If he wasn't here even wall Rose would probably fall and many more people would die. So that's why when this is all over I'm going to make you kneel. And if you call him a weapon again...we'll you were warned. ˝

Rico slowly moved away, with her head down.

Eren looked at Annie.

˝Annie I... ˝

˝I'm so glad that you are okay Eren˝

He saw a single tear fall down from her cheek. He sighed.

˝Even though we've been hanging out and you're my girlfriend I still can't get used to the kind and lovely and caring you. ˝ he smiled.

˝Idiot...concentrate on the mission. ˝

˝Soldier Jaeger! Get ready! ˝

They jumped off of the wall. Everybody used their 3DMG to get to safety, as lightning crashed into the ground. Eren's titan form appeared.

Aaaaaargh! The rogue roared.

Annie jumped onto the goblins shoulder and showed him the way to the rock. Titans everywhere.

Eren already wanted to run at them and kill them all, but someone stopped him...a small voice on the roof of a nearly destroyed building.

˝Eren! Go get the giant rock. We'll kill the titans around you. ˝ Rico, Ian, Matabai and Mikasa were standing on a burning corpse of an aberrant, that jumped on the building to eat them moments ago. Eren nodded at Mikasa and started running towards the rock.

˝Eren! You can do it! ˝ Annie yelled.

Aaaaaaaarrrrggghhh! He lifted the boulder.

˝I hope Eren will be alright. ˝ Mikasa killed another titan. ˝although it is physically imposs... ˝

*Thump...Thump...Thump*

She heard loud footsteps. She looked on her left, to see Eren and Annie going towards the hole in the wall.

˝Now Eren! Do it! ˝

Aaaaarrrrggghhh! He crushed the boulder in the wall, stopping the titans from coming inside.

˝YEAH! ˝everyone cheered.

Eren's titan form collapsed .

*snikt* Eren was cut out of the neck by corporal Rivaille.

˝Hey brats...what the shit is going on? ˝

˝Ere...n...E...ren...E... ˝

Eren slowly fell unconscious.

When he woke up he was in a cell, chained by his hands.

Commander Erwin was sitting on a chair, with corporal Rivaille standing by his side.

˝Sorry for this...um... ˝

˝Eren. I'm Eren˝

˝Pleased to meet you Eren. We had to chain you, because a lot of soldiers are afraid of you. Now for my question. What do you want to do with your powers? ˝

Eren started shaking uncontrollably.

˝I...I just want to slaughter every single one of them. ˝

˝Oh? ˝ Levi took an interest in Eren. ˝Erwin I'll take care of this brat. We'll take him to court now. ˝

...

...

...

˝F...fucking cowards! You haven't even seen a titan! Just bet on me! I will not let you down! ˝

*kick .punch .punch .kick*

Rivaille beat the shit out of Eren.

˝Eren! ˝

˝Mikasa wait! You mustn't ˝ Armin grabbed her by her arm.

˝What you just want me to stand here and watch as he protects us again?! ˝

˝Bwah. ˝Eren spit blood on the floor.

˝As you can see I can take care of him. ˝

˝Hmmmm. Then it's decided. Eren Jaeger will be handed over to survey corps! ˝

* * *

˝Hi! Nice to meet you I'm Petra. ˝ she smiled at him.

˝I'm Erd and he's Gunther. ˝

˝And I'm au...hgsdfa! ˝ Auruo bit his tongue.

˝Ahhhhh...he's Auruo. ˝

˝Oi Eren and everybody. Meet me in the dinning hall. ˝

˝yes corporall Rivaille! ˝

˝Eren. How old are you if I may ask? ˝

˝I'm 15 Petra-san˝

˝And you are already a soldier. ˝

˝y...yes: ˝ he smiled as he thought that at least those four and Rvaille and Erwin don't see him just as a monster or a super weapon.


End file.
